The present invention is directed to retaining wall structures assembled from standardized structural units to form retaining walls useful for retaining earth embankments, and is particularly well adapted for the construction of levee or seawalls along shorelines.
The retaining wall system of the present invention finds its most practical application in situations where there is a difference of ground level elevation between the opposite sides of the wall of about two or more feet. In those cases where the wall is erected on relatively flat terrain, as to serve as a water barrier, back fill may be emplaced behind the wall. The structural components from which the wall is constructed may be made in units capable of being manually handled and emplaced. The system is so designed as to be assembled and emplaced by relatively unskilled labor. The system when emplaced provides a retaining wall defined primarily by panels which are relatively thin, but which are firmly anchored to the fill which bears against the unexposed side of the wall.